Of Doubts and Insecurities
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: [Tokka][oneshot] Usually Toph hates when she's woken up in the middle of the night... but maybe this time she'll make an exception.


**Of Doubts and Insecurities**

By: Winter Sapphire

* * *

_Crash!_

Toph's mind shot awake, her eyes snapped open.

_Crash!_

She sat up, shaking the sleep from her mind. Were they under attack?

_Crash!_

It was the ground, Toph realized with relief. She was feeling the earth's vibrations, not hearing the approach of the Fire Nation's forces.

_Crash!_

And now she only needed the answer to one last question. With a frown, Toph stood up. After only a moment's hesitation, she took off, away from the campsite the group had set up earlier that day and into the surrounding wilderness.

* * *

"Augh!" _Slap_. "Grr!" _Slap._

Sokka breathed heavily, his stomach twisting itself into knots over and over again. What waswrong with him? Ever since the invasion had failed...

_Crack._ Sokka punched the ground again, instantly pulling his fist back with a seething breath.

"_Owwww_!"

"Smooth move, Snoozles."

Sokka froze for a second before he jumped up, waving his uninjured hand accusingly at the earthbender. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

"I felt the earth vibrating," Toph's voice was flat, "So I came to investigate."

"And?"

"'And'?" Toph repeated, confused.

"Did you find out what you were _investigating_?"

Toph frowned, wishing more than anything that she could see what Sokka looked like right now. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his voice. This wasn't Sokka. At least, not mentally. Physically she assumed he was just the same.

"Apparently not," Toph stated, taking a few steps closer to him, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Sokka snapped a little too quickly, turning his back to the earthbender.

"I can tell when anybody's lying, Sokka," Toph snapped back, folding her arms across her chest menacingly, "And you're a horrible liar, just so you know."

Sokka whirled around to face her, "Yeah, well-" He cut himself off, and Toph could feel the fury radiating off of him. What could have him, her_ Snoozles_, in such a-

It hit her like a brick, and her eyes widened instinctively, "Suki."

Sokka's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, his anger melting almost immediately into confusion, his voice was barely above a whisper, "What?"

Toph's lips curled downwards again, "Aren't you worried about Suki? Is that what's got you in such freaking weird mood that you're punching rocks?"

"No!" Sokka protested suddenly, before hesitating, "Well... yes, but..." he clenched his hands into fists, ignoring the pain that suddenly shot through his left arm. "_I hate being so weak!_"

Toph recoiled in surprise at the small tremor she picked up from the earth that carried Sokka's frustration. "Sokka...?"

"I hate it, Toph! You can't even begin to imagine it! I feel so... so _fragile_." he was pacing now, his arms waving wildly as he spoke, "I can't even protect myself, let alone Katara or Suki or-" He stopped suddenly, clutching his head in despair, "I could have _died_, Toph. I would have died."

"You're scared of death, Ponyboy?" Toph snorted slightly, "Hate to break it to ya, but everyone dies eventually."

"I'm not scared of death," Sokka countered, his voice quieting, "At least, not for myself."

"You're confusing me, Snoozles," Toph stated plainly, "Stop speaking in riddles."

"My stupidity almost caused us all to die," Sokka blurted out before he could stop himself, "If I hadn't gotten so worked up, then this war could beover!"

Toph's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Sokka," she hissed, before taking a deep breath, her voice softening. "You didn't cause anything."

"Yes, I did," Sokka snapped, jerking his gaze back towards her, "I let Azula keep us away from the Fire Lord. I was forgot to keep track of the eclipse," Sokka counted off his fingers, "I'm the one who-"

"Designed all the equipment we needed to actually _get in the place_? The guy who led the _entire army_ when their leader was wounded? Yeah, sounds like a real failure to me," Toph drawled, sarcasm dripping off her voice, "You didn't deserve to get out of there alive at all."

"I almost didn't," Sokka reminded her, sounding conflicted. "I would be barbequed right now if it wasn't for... for you."

Toph was silent for a moment, contemplating. "If..." she hesitated slightly before smirking, "if it bothers you so much, next time I'll just let you roast."

Sokka's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't."

"Sure I will," Toph nodded emphatically. "Just wait. Next time we see Azula, you can face her head on. Your death will be a great one. It'll go down in the Fire Nation's history books."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Toph, I-" Sokka cut himself off, his jaw once again going slack before he pulled it shut again in frustration, "You're distracting me."

"At least it got you acting somewhat normal again," Toph earthbended a pebble in his direction, reveling at the sound of it smacking into his forehead. Perfect like always. "You dolt."

"Gee," Sokka grumbled, rubbing his forehead, "I didn't know you cared."

"Then you truly are an idiot."

Sokka stared at her as she stood there defiantly, her arms crossed characteristically over her chest as she stared in his direction, her face in its regular humored scowl, but her blind eyes radiating with warmth and compassion, something he'd been seeing a _lot_ more lately.

A slow smile spread over Sokka's face, and he suddenly found himself feeling a whole lot better than he had moments before. He strode up to Toph quickly, seizing her hand in his with sudden surge of affection, "Come on, Toph, let's go back to the camp."

Toph felt her face heat up suddenly, and was grateful that it was the middle of the night. She kept her voice steady as they began to walk. "Does this mean you're done emoting?"

"Yep."

Toph grinned, turning her head towards his, "Too bad, Snoozles, it was starting to get amusing."

* * *

Haha, yaay! Done. :) 

Anyway, this is my first Tokka fic, and actually also my first AtLA fic. :) I enjoyed writing it. It was really hard to try to keep Toph and Sokka in character (especially with the scenario), but I think I did okay. Let me know?

Comments and critiques are welcomed and encouraged!

-WS


End file.
